


Abschied und Neuanfang

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Harry taucht mitten in der Nacht bei Snape auf, um sich für alles zu bedanken, was er während des Krieges geleistet hat. Dabei hat er nur eine kleine Phiole mit einem ganz besonderen Trank.





	

Auf nackten Sohlen schlich Harry Potter die Treppen in den Kerker hinab. Den Bademantel enger um den schmalen Leib schlingend, tapste er den kalten Steinboden bis zu den Privaträumen des meistgehassten Lehrers Hogwarts´ entlang. Mit zittrigen Fingern klopfte er an die dunkle Eichentür und lauschte dann, wobei er nicht viel mehr hören konnte als sein hektisch pochendes Herz.

Als das geschnarrte „Herein“ ertönte, zuckte Harry wie geschlagen zusammen und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, ob er wirklich das tun sollte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Tief luftholend warf er alle Bedenken über Bord und drehte den Knauf, um in das finstere Reich der Kerkerfledermaus einzutreten.

Severus Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte von den Arbeiten auf, die er gerade korrigiert hatte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er Harry erblickte und er legte die Schreibfeder nieder, mit der er die Fehler seiner Schüler rot brandmarkte. 

„Was machen Sie nach Ausgangssperre noch hier, Potter?“, wollte der Zaubertrankmeister mit dem üblichen unterkühlten Unterton in seiner Stimme wissen. Harry konnte nicht anders als wie immer einige Sekunden lang die Narben an Snapes Hals anzustarren, da wo Nagini ihn gebissen hatte. 

Sich zusammenreißend lenkte er seinen Blick auf das blasse, ernste Gesicht seines Lehrers und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, fiel es ihm schwerer sein Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wollte Snape damit eine Freude machen, aber wer sagte ihm denn, dass dieser ihn nicht dafür auslachen würde. Er würde ihn bestimmt auslachen! 

Er versuchte sich noch mehr in seinem Bademantel zu verstecken, als er auf seinen Professor zuging, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Ohne auf die gestellte Frage einzugehen, griff er in die Tasche des Bademantels und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor. 

„I-ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie, Sir…als Dank dafür, was Sie während des Krieges für mich getan haben. Für den Orden und...für Dumbledore. Ich habe Sie verkannt und mich nicht mal je richtig bedankt.“

Errötend puhlte er an dem Verschluss der Phiole herum und traute sich kaum in Snapes Augen zu schauen. Dass dieser bereits spöttisch die Lippen kräuselte, machte die ganze Angelegenheit nicht besser. 

„Ich möchte ja nicht undankbar sein, aber Sie wollen einem Tränkemeister einen Trank schenken? Ist das nicht etwas…paradox?“ Harry seufzte schwer und entkorkte das kleine Fläschchen mit dem schlammig-braunen Trank. 

„Darf ich Sie bitten sich vielleicht auf die Couch zu setzen? Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen.“ Auch Snapes zweite Augenbraue zog sich gen Haaransatz. Eine Weile starrte Snape ihn kalkulierend über den Tisch hinweg an und schien zu überlegen, doch schließlich erhob er sich und nahm auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin Platz. Die Beine überschlagend sah er abwartend zu seinem Schüler hoch, der langsam und unsicher die Phiole an seinen Mund führte.

„Würden Sie bitte kurz die Augen schließen?“ Snape musterte ihn misstrauisch, vor allem den Trank, den er als Meister seines Faches natürlich schon längst identifiziert hatte, aber er schloss tatsächlich auf Harrys Bitte hin die Augen und der Gryffindor nahm das Gebräu ein.

Die Brille abnehmend, da er sie jetzt nicht mehr brauchte, trat Harry näher an die Couch heran und legte den Bademantel ab. „S-sie können jetzt wieder hinsehen. Ich bin fertig.“ Die dünnen, weißen Lider glitten nach oben und schwarze Tiefen, die erst gelangweilt und skeptisch geblickt hatten, weiteten sich in Erstaunen, Wiedererkennungsfreude und tiefster Trauer.

Harry lächelte. Allein für diesen Blick hatte es sich gelohnt, sich in diese prekäre und sehr sehr seltsame Situation begeben zu haben. Da stand er nun, nur in Damendessous bekleidet, vor seinem Professor, in dessen Augen begannen Tränen zu schwimmen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und die Unterlippe zitterte, ab und zu schien es, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber dann schluckte er nur und starrte stumm weiter auf das hübsche, verlegen lächelnde Gesicht von Lily Evans.

Harry hatte ins Blaue hinein raten müssen, welche Körbchengröße seine Mutter wohl gehabt hatte und seine Wahl war auf das häufig vorkommende B-Körbchen gefallen. Leider war diese Wahl etwas zu klein geraten und so blitzten seine Brustwarzen oben leicht hervor. Da es im Kerker nur in Unterwäsche mitunter recht kühl sein konnte, waren diese auch noch steinhart.

Als sich Harry in Bewegung setzte und auf seinen Lehrer zuschritt, verrutschte die Spitze des BHs und rieb an den empfindlichen Nippeln entlang, was den Gryffindor kurz aus der Fassung brachte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie empfindlich eine Frau da sein konnte. Er fühlte sich in dem neuen Körper unglaublich fremd und unwohl, aber er hatte sich geschworen das durchzuziehen, wenn Snape Wert darauf legte. Und dieser schien Harrys Idee nicht unabgeneigt. 

Nachdem dem dunklen Lord ein Ende bereitet worden war, wollte Harry wieder in das Haus seiner Eltern in Godric´s Hollow einziehen und hatte sich vor etwas über einem Monat das Gebäude näher angesehen. Dabei hatte er in einer teilweise angebrannten Frisierkommode eine relativ intakte Haarbürste gefunden. Und in dieser Haarbürste…

Nun stand Harry direkt vor dem Tränkelehrer und beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Er wollte ihm unbedingt etwas zurückgeben, nach allem, was dieser Mann für ihn getan, für ihn auf sich genommen hatte.

Irgendwie war ihm dann diese Idee gekommen, Snape eine Nacht mit der Liebe seines Lebens zu schenken und nachdem er mit sich geklärt hatte, dass es ihm für dieses eine Mal nichts ausmachte mit…SEVERUS SNAPE!!! zu schlafen, hatte er sich gleich Hermine geschnappt, damit diese Vielsafttrank für ihn zubereitete. Ohne ihr seinen Plan näher zu erläutern, versteht sich.

Seine Lippen trennte nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Snapes Mund, als dieser aus der Art Starre erwachte, in der er sich befunden hatte, und das Gesicht seines Schülers in beide Hände nahm. Er drehte es etwas hinunter und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Stirn. Dann legte er seine eigene an die des vor ihm Stehenden.

So verweilten sie einige Augenblicke, bevor der Zaubertrankmeister begann Harrys ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Nur den Mund ließ er aus, was den Auserwählten und Bezwinger Voldemorts doch leicht verwirrte, aber er sagte nichts, sondern legte seinerseits die Hände auf Snapes kühle Wangen. 

Unvermittelt stand der Tränkelehrer plötzlich auf und griff nach dem Bademantel, den er dem Schüler von hinten über die schmalen Mädchenschultern legte. Danach setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa und zog den Jüngeren auf seinen Schoß, was dieser ohne Gegenwehr mit sich geschehen ließ.

Snape ließ sich zur Seite auf seinen Rücken fallen, Harry an den Handgelenken sanft festhaltend, sodass dieser auf seinem Lehrer zum Liegen kam. Gleich darauf spürte der Gryffindor die großen, unnatürlich kalten Hände über seine Wangen und durch sein Haar streicheln. Sein Ohr lag direkt auf Snapes Brust und er konnte den viel zu schnell pochenden Herzschlag hören.

So lagen sie längere Zeit schweigsam da, nur dem Atem und dem Herzschlag des Anderen lauschend. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit ergriff Snape das Wort. „Sie war so plötzlich nicht mehr da. Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal verabschieden. Sie ein letztes Mal im Arm halten und dann gehen lassen. Das blieb mir jedoch versagt. Aber hiernach kann ich loslassen. Danke dafür…Potter.“ 

Harry musste teils verlegen, teils stolz auf seine Idee lächeln, doch das Lächeln verflog bei den nächsten Worten, nur um als resigniertes Grinsen wiedergeboren zu werden. „Sollten Sie jemandem hiervon erzählen, werde ich Ihnen beweisen, dass ich durchaus ein größeres Talent darin besitze, Sie umzubringen, als der dunkle Lord seinerzeit.“

Der Gryffindor schnaubte. „Als würde mir das irgendwer glauben.“ Kalte Finger fuhren plötzlich unter den Bademantel über seine nackte Haut und den BH-Verschluss, was Harry eine astreine Gänsehaut verschaffte.

„Sagen Sie mal…wie sind Sie eigentlich auf diese Bekleidung für den heutigen Abend gekommen? Hätte es nicht auch etwas…Legereres getan? Sie sehen aus, als wollten Sie sich mit unlauteren Mitteln bessere Noten erschleichen.“

„Also, ähm…i-ich dachte, Sie wollten sich vielleicht auf eine Weise verabschieden die äh…also wissen Sie…ni-nicht a-a-allzu viel Kleidung…benötigt.“ Knallrot versuchte der Junge-der-lebt-und-gerade-im-Boden-versinken-wollte eine Erklärung zu stottern, wobei Snapes kontinuierlich nach oben wandernde Augenbraue seine Artikulationsversuche nicht gerade produktiv förderte. 

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie dachten, ich würde mit Ihnen schlafen, nur weil Sie im Moment wie Lily aussehen? Ich weiß doch, dass Sie immer noch mein Schüler sind. Und außerdem, Lily noch einmal im Arm halten zu können ist abschließend, ein Abschied. Aber wenn ich ihr so nah kommen würde, könnte ich sie doch nie mehr loslassen. Ich müsste ständig daran denken.“

Daran hatte Harry gar nicht gedacht. Seine Aktion hätte auch nach hinten losgehen und alte Wunden wieder aufreißen können. Schuldbewusst biss er sich in die Unterlippe und sah seinen Lehrer um Verzeihung heischend an. „Wo…wollen Sie sie nicht einmal küssen? Oder ist das auch schon zu viel?“ 

Darüber musste Snape erst nachdenken und er sah den Jüngeren lange an. Trocken schluckend nahm Harry schließlich wahr, dass sein Lehrer wohl eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und sich ihm nun mit geschlossenen Augen langsam und zögerlich näherte. 

Bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, schloss auch der Gryffindor die Augen und kam seinem Lehrer ein bisschen entgegen. Dann berührten sich ihre Münder und begannen sich aneinander zu bewegen, wobei jeder versuchte den anderen nachzuahmen.

Feingliedrige Finger fanden den Weg in das lange, rote Haar, welches sich wie brennende Seide über Harrys Rücken ergoss. Wenn die beiden Küssenden nicht so sehr abgelenkt gewesen wären, hätten sie vielleicht bemerkt, wie es sich an den Spitzen verdunkelte und immer kürzer wurde.

Das warme Kribbeln, das sich in Harrys gesamten Körper ausbreitete, hatte jedoch nicht nur etwas mit der Rückverwandlung zu tun. Als sie den recht scheuen Kuss beendeten und der Gryffindor wieder seine Augen öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass er seine Brille wieder benötigte.

Verschämt lächelnd klaubte er sie daher von dem Beistelltischchen, auf dem er sie abgelegt hatte. Die Feststellung, dass er immer noch auf Snapes Schoß saß und dieser ihn mit seinen rotgeküssten Lippen nachdenklich musterte, ließ sein Gesicht in der Farbe seines Gemeinschaftsraums erstrahlen. 

„Ups…“, flüsterte er betreten, „ähm, ich hätte noch etwas von dem Trank da.“ Die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters zuckten leicht nach oben, sodass man die Andeutung eines Lächelns erahnen konnte. 

In Gedanken versunken und gar nicht auf das achtend, was sein Schüler gesagt hatte, spielte er am Kragen des schwarzen, von der Schule gestellten Schülerbademantels herum. Langsam streifte er Harry das Stück Stoff von den Schultern und betrachtete den Jungen mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Gryffindors Sucher hätte seinen neuen Feuerblitz 2000 dafür gegeben zu erfahren, was der ehemalige Spion gerade dachte. „Lassen Sie nur, Ihr Anblick in dieser Reizwäsche ist um einiges amüsanter.“

Bevor Harry wusste, was er darauf antworten geschweige denn davon halten sollte, entwich ihm ein überraschtes Keuchen, als Snape ihn erneut küsste. Diesmal in seinem eigenen Körper, seine eigenen Lippen berührend. 

„S-Sir?“ Vollends verwirrt starrte er seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an. „Was ist denn mit dem Trank?“ Doch sein Professor schüttelte nur langsam und leicht zerstreut den Kopf. Gleich darauf spürte er wieder die schmalen, weichen Lippen auf seinen und gab sich etwas verunsichert dem Kuss hin. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit löste sich Snape wieder von dem Jüngeren und blickte ihm forschend in die Augen.

„Sie werden über heute Abend doch absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren, nicht wahr, Mister Potter?“, fragte Snape mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, den Harry nicht deuten konnte, ihm sich aber die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Er nickte unsicher.

„Gut, denn ich möchte Ihnen gerne ein Geheimnis anvertrauen.“ Bildete es sich der Jüngere nur ein, oder wirkte sein Lehrer tatsächlich leicht verlegen? Neugierig beugte er sich leicht vor, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Dass er dabei immer noch fast nackt auf seinem Professor hockte, der ihn auch noch zum wiederholten Male geküsst hatte, fiel ihm in dem Moment gar nicht auf. 

Der Meister der Tränke fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar und sah zur Seite. „Es ist so…Nach Ihrer Mutter habe ich mich nie wieder zu einer Frau hingezogen gefühlt. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich…keine körperlichen Kontakte gepflegt habe, verstehen Sie?“

Erst verstand es Harry nicht, doch als ihn langsam die Erkenntnis traf, begann sein Blut erneut in seinen Wangen ein großes Familientreffen abzuhalten. Oder so ähnlich, jedenfalls sammelte es sich dort vermehrt und ließ ihn rot wie eine Tomate werden.

„Oh. Und ich, ähm…i-ich genüge Ihren Ansprüchen?“ Snape lachte trocken auf. „Wie selbstzweifelnd Sie klingen.“ Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben eben nie den Eindruck erweckt, dass Sie Gefallen an mir gefunden haben könnten.“

„Da Schüler für mich grundsätzlich auch tabu sind, wäre es mir auch eigentlich nie in den Sinn gekommen Sie lange genug anzusehen, um an Ihnen Gefallen finden zu können. Aber da Sie nun mal gerade nur in knapper Damenunterwäsche auf meinem Schoß sitzen und sich von mir küssen lassen, ist mir nun eben einmal aufgefallen, dass…Ihre Lippen wirklich dazu einladen von ihnen zu kosten.“

Damit legte er eine Hand in den Nacken des Gryffindors und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag zu nehmen. Indessen versuchte sich Harry darüber klar zu werden, was er von der ganzen Angelegenheit hielt und ob er, wenn er in einem fremden Körper nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, mit Severus Snape zu schlafen, er in seinem eigenen auch dessen Berührungen zulassen konnte.

Um diese Frage zu beantworten musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Küsse seines Lehrers eindeutig gefielen und sich sein verräterisches Blut zusätzlich auch noch einen neuen Ort zu Versammlungszwecken gesucht hatte, wodurch das eh schon viel zu knappe Höschen, welches jetzt schon mehr offenbarte denn verhüllte, noch unbequemer wurde. 

Snape gab sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht mehr nur mit einfachem Küssen zufrieden. Eine agile Zunge versuchte sich frech zwischen Harrys Lippen zu schieben und die nicht mehr ganz so kalten Finger geisterten über den von einer Gänsehaut nach der nächsten überzogenen Rücken.

Der Bademantel und die Brille verschwanden ins Unbekannte, der jetzt nur noch verschwommen Sehende öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt breit, um die fremde Zunge einzulassen, während sich die sonst so talentierten Hände etwas schwer mit dem BH-Verschluss taten. Aber eins musste man Snape da zugutehalten, seine Bettpartner trugen normalerweise keine BHs. 

Endlich fiel der lästige Stofffetzen und Snape unterbrach ihr leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, um an einer der dunkelroten, erhärteten Knospen zu saugen. Harry bog den Rücken durch und keuchte überrascht darüber, dass seine Nippel auch an seinem eigenen Körper so empfindlich sein konnten.

Die Hände in das lange schwarze Haar vergrabend, verließ ein Keuchen nach dem anderen seine vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen, als der Zaubertrankmeister auch noch damit begann an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern. 

Das kleine rot-schwarze Spitzenhöschen konnte die vollkommen erigierte Männlichkeit nicht mehr im Geringsten verdecken. Die feucht-glänzende Spitze lugte neugierig hervor und presste sich an Harrys flachen Bauch.

Snape, der den Kleineren bis jetzt immer nur zu sich runtergezogen hatte, richtete sich jetzt auf, sodass Harry nicht mehr auf dessen Schoß, sondern auf seinen Beinen saß. Der Meister der Tränke drehte sich etwas, wodurch er die Füße auf dem Boden abstellen und sich an der Sofalehne anlehnen konnte.

Seine Lippen und Zunge glitten von den Nippeln über Harrys Schlüsselbein zu der empfindlichen Haut des Halses, die er gleich zu bearbeiten begann. Seine Finger blieben jedoch auch nicht untätig und streichelten hauchzart über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel des Gryffindors, was diesen halb wahnsinnig machte. 

Soweit es möglich war, beschleunigte sich sein Atem noch mehr, als die Fingerspitzen seines Lehrers ganz leicht über die von Spitze verdeckten Hoden strichen und quälend langsam höher wanderten. Dann endlich eine Berührung an seinem empfindlichen Schaft, nur leider sehr flüchtig und kaum wahrnehmbar. 

Kurz bevor er begonnen hätte zu betteln, umschloss den unerfahrenen Jugendlichen endlich die starke Hand des Professors und begann ihn zu pumpen. Sein erregtes Stöhnen ging gleich darauf in einem erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss unter.

Die andere Hand, die nicht seine Erregung bearbeitete, hatte sich nach hinten zu seinen runden Backen geschlichen und angefangen sie verlangend zu kneten. Harry ließ ein überraschtes Japsen hören, als plötzlich ein lautes ‚Ratsch‘ ertönte und die Überreste des Spitzenhöschens auf dem Boden landeten, sodass er jetzt völlig nackt auf dem noch vollständig bekleideten Tränkemeister saß.

Sich dieser Ungerechtigkeit bewusst werdend, nahm sich der Siebtklässler kurzerhand die Knopfleiste seines Lehrers vor. Während er damit beschäftigt war helle, samtene, wenn auch vernarbte, Haut freizulegen, griff Snape mit der freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab und beschwor einen kleinen Tiegel mit Handpflegebalsam für nach dem Brauen zu sich. 

Um den Verschluss abzudrehen musste er kurz seine Tätigkeit am Schaft seines Schülers unterbrechen, was mit einem frustrierten Seufzen quittiert wurde. Als er den Deckel auf dem Beistelltischchen abgelegt hatte, fing er sogleich wieder damit an dem verführerischen Geschöpf, welches auf ihm saß, einen runterzuholen.

Dabei hatte er, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, bereits alle Klamotten, die seinen schmalen und doch leicht muskulösen Oberkörper bedeckt hatten, eingebüßt, sodass Harry ihn nach Herzenslust mit Knutschflecken bedecken konnte. 

Diese Beschäftigung wurde jedoch sogleich von vorsichtigen Fingern unterbrochen, die versuchten sich heimlich an Harrys Eingang zu schaffen zu machen. Unsicher kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schaute in die schwarzen, vor Lust lodernden Tiefen des Zaubertrankprofessors. 

Dieser verharrte bereits mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers vor der zuckenden Rosette des Jüngeren. Er war so nah, dass er bereits manchmal über die empfindliche Enge strich, ohne es wirklich zu beabsichtigen. Forschend beobachtete er die nervösen Gesichtszüge, den schüchternen Blick, den beschleunigten Atem der aus den vollen, roten Lippen entwich.

„Sollen wir hier lieber aufhören? Ich weiß, du bist im Bewusstsein hergekommen, dass ich das hier mit dir tun würde. Aber es etwas anderes dabei im eigenen Körper zu sein.“

Der Gryffindor versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und lächelte schüchtern. „So ist es natürlich etwas…anders, aber ich hatte einen Monat Zeit darüber nachzudenken und ich entscheide mich jetzt nicht mehr auf einmal um.“

Nach dieser Rede wollte er Snape eigentlich wieder küssen, aber der Lehrer legte ihm zwei Finger auf den Mund, um ihn daran zu hindern. Er sah den Jüngeren eine Zeit lang prüfend an und presste seine Fingerkuppe dabei vorsichtig in ihn. 

Der aufgeregte, neugierige und sogar vorfreudige Blick, wenn auch immer noch gemischt mit nicht übersehbarer Nervosität, schien den Meister der Tränke dann doch zu überzeugen und er fing Harrys Lippen in einem sanften Kuss ein. Kurze Zeit später verlor er seine Beinkleider, sodass sich nicht ein Fetzen Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen befand.

Der Ältere gelte sich noch eben zwei Finger ein, bevor er mit einem davon in den Jungen auf ihm eindrang. Harry keuchte etwas erschrocken auf. Es ziepte etwas und war ungewohnt, aber es tat nicht weh. 

Snape schob sich langsam tiefer und als sich der Gryffindor zu entspannen begann, fing er auch an leichte Stoßbewegungen auszuführen. Durch das Gleitmittel und die vorsichtigen Bewegungen ließ das etwas unangenehme Völlegefühl schnell nach, was der Slytherinhauslehrer sofort bemerkte, weswegen er es wagte den zweiten Finger in Harry einzuführen.

Am Anfang war das wieder etwas unangenehm und der Gryffindor versuchte sich selbst ein wenig abzulenken, indem er Snapes Hals mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge in Beschlag nahm. Der Tränkemeister stieß immer schneller in den jugendlichen Leib und fuhr auch wieder damit fort dessen hartes Glied zu pumpen. 

Mit jedem Stoß wurde das neue Gefühl besser und vertrauter, bis Snape einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf, der eine Welle der Erregung durch Harrys erhitzen Körper jagte. Ab da gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr, er presste seine Lippen gierig auf die seines Lehrers und stöhnte ihm verlangend in den Mund.

„Professor!“, hauchte er erregt in das Ohr des Professors und züngelte ihm noch dazu besonders feucht über die Ohrmuschel, was endlich auch ihn einmal zum Stöhnen brachte. Ein Geräusch, welches der Junge-der-lebt am heutigen Abend noch öfter hören wollte.

Um Harry für das Kommende noch besser vorzubereiten, begann der ehemalige Spion damit seine beiden Finger in ihm zu spreizen und so sich so zurückzuziehen und wieder in ihn zu stoßen. So konnte er ihn ausreichend weiten, damit er danach keine Schmerzen hatte. Harry wand sich unter den talentierten und erfahrenden Fingern, aber er wollte endlich mehr. 

„Sir…ich denke, ich bin…bereit.“ Ein letztes Mal stieß Snape noch zu, glitt dann aus der heißen Enge, nur um etwas um einiges Größeres an dem gut vorbereiteten, glitschigen Eingang anzusetzen. Sein Daumen glitt über Harrys Spitze und er intensivierte den Kuss, als er bedächtig in seinen Schüler eindrang.

Dafür packte er den Kleineren mit einer Hand am Hintern, hob ihn leicht hoch und ließ ihn auf seine Erregung niedersinken. Mit jedem weiteren Zentimeter glaubte Harry mehr zu zerbersten, aber um nichts in der Welt würde er dieses Gefühl jetzt missen wollen.

Dass er immer schneller und härter massiert wurde, ließ den Schmerz bald verblassen und als Snape wieder diesen magischen Punkt in ihm traf, begann es sich nur noch wahnsinnig geil anzufühlen. Die Reibung. Die Hitze. Die Verbindung ihrer Körper. 

Während des Eindringens hatte Harry die ganze Zeit über die Augen geschlossen, vor allem wegen des Kusses, doch jetzt wollte er das Gesicht seines Liebhabers genau betrachten, jeden Millimeter in sich einsaugen.

Das Haar war zerwühlt. Von seinen Händen. Die schwarzen Tiefen hatten nie dunkler, aber auch noch nie wärmer gefunkelt. Schwarzes Feuer. Wangen und Lippen gerötet. Ein bisschen Gryffindorfarbe stand dem Hauslehrer der Schlangen gar nicht mal schlecht.

Harry sah nach unten, dort, wo sie beide verbunden waren. Er erblickte seinen Körper, in den immer wieder Severus Snapes pralle Männlichkeit in immer rasanterem Tempo stieß. Um es noch intensiver zu machen, stützte er sich an der Couchlehne ab und fing an seinen Lehrer zu reiten.

So glitt dessen Spitze immer wieder über die empfindliche Prostata des Gryffindors, reizte sie. Dazu noch die unaufhörlich pumpende Hand und das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen Snapes. Harry schwanden fast die Sinne, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, dann sah er Sterne, dann nur noch das errötete Gesicht mit dem unendlich schwarzen Blick, der auch ohne Okklumentik ganz genau in sein Inneres schauen konnte.

Ob das, was danach geschah wirklich real war, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, aber in diesem Moment dachte er, SEVERUS SNAPE würde ihn…anlächeln. Und zwar glücklich und beinahe liebevoll, weder spöttisch, noch herablassend, noch sarkastisch, noch verbittert noch…

Mit einem erlösenden Schrei kam der Auserwählte in Snapes Hand, ergoss sich über die feingliedrigen Finger, die ihm mehrmals fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten und saute damit nicht nur sie beide, sondern auch ein wenig die Lehne des Sofas ein.

Nichts hätte ihm gleichgültiger sein können, als Snape ihm nach wenigen weiteren Stößen folgte und seine Flüssigkeit warm in ihm verteilte. Erschöpft brach der gerade entjungferte Held der Zaubererwelt auf seinem Gönner zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in der mit Knutschflecken übersäten Halsbeuge.

„Was für ein Geschenk.“, keuchte der Zaubertrankmeister atemlos, Harry fest in seine Arme ziehend. Der Gryffindor brauchte eine Weile, um genug Luft zum Antworten zu sammeln. „Für mich auch. Dabei war es doch für Sie.“

„Hör endlich auf mich zu siezen. Zumindest jetzt. Was habe ich dir denn geschenkt?“ Der Tränkelehrer beschwor eine Decke zu sich und wickelte sie beide darin ein. Harry grinste selig. 

„Ich gab Ihn…dir meine Jungfräulichkeit, du mir ein fantastisches erstes Mal. Da ich mich bei dir bedanken wollte, sind wir irgendwie nicht so ganz Quitt, oder?“

„Du hast vergessen, dass du mir davor schon ein Geschenk gemacht hast, Harry.“, meinte Snape und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Der Jüngere überlegte kurz, wobei er mit einer Strähne des langen schwarzen Haares spielte.

„Ach ja, einen Abschied.“ 

Diesmal war er sich zu 98 Prozent sicher, dass Severus Snape ihn anlächelte.

„…besser. Einen Neuanfang.“


End file.
